Simply Beautiful
by Little Author
Summary: AU one shot about Mara and Luke's coming to terms with their feelings. Poem fic thing. LM. Enjoy!


Title: Simply Beautiful

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in Georgie-Porgie's sand box.

A/N: Hello all! This is just a little something I whipped up. The idea has been stirring in my mind for two months now, and I couldn't get it out of my head. It is a different type of style. Which is called a poem/story fic, story, thing. Well, I hope it is nice and angsty for all you Luke/Mara fans out there! If you need them, there will be cyber tissues at the end. (I got all teary myself reading through it all) Also, for the L/M fans, or anyone for that matter, I would just like to add a little plug for "Collide", which is a partner fic by me and Seldom Darlin'. Just a little announcement that's all. Now go read it…and review, because I want to know how good this thing is!—LA

…………………………….

_Your smile is like a spring day that warms the world around me._

_It radiates warmth that others can not generate,_

_It reaches to the dark corners of my heart._

_Nothing can stop the light shining through that expression of_

_Innocence, laughter, eagerness._

_It reflects who you are on the inside, something I will never be._

_And you will always be it._

_Your smile ignites the stars, moons, and somehow,_

_My heart._

_Yet I can't admit that it does._

It was just another political dinner party, nothing Mara Jade was too worried about. She surveyed the room with a casual glance, taking in the snotty senators consuming delicacies and taking delight in the dance and music. Mara sighed and took a glass of wine that a servant droid had offered her. These functions were not interesting to the trader, but as her duty to Karrde she had to attend for representation. _Why can't Karrde go to his own kriffing dinners?_ Mara would rather be doing anything but this. By anything, she meant _anything._ Even spending time with Skywalker would be better than this. She looked around the room again, draining away the rest of her drink.

Mara was intently studying the traffic outside through a large window on the other side of the room when someone lightly touched her shoulder. She jumped a little at the contact and turned to find herself face-to-face with Skywalker. As always, he was smiling at her. And as always, her usual reaction was a stomach flip and a small smile back. And as always, she wondered why the Jedi affected her so much. Nobody else could get her to smile the way Skywalker did. Nobody else could make her stomach into knots and anger her with the very sight of them. _Why does his smile have to be so blasted contagious?_ Mara didn't know _why_ she just knew _how_, and that _how_ was making her nervous.

_It is because you like him_ said a lazy voice at the back of her head. Mara quickly beat back that thought. There was no way that she could fall for Skywalker. It was just completely absurd! _You'll see._ She ignored the voice and turned her attention back to the Jedi Master. He was studying her with that blue-eyed gaze that always made her feel uncomfortable.

"Enjoying the party, Mara?" he asked dryly. It seemed like he wasn't have too much fun either.

"If you consider watching a hundred pompous idiots consume large quantities of food and alcohol enjoyment, then yes, I am enjoying it beyond belief. Other than that, it has been lousy," Mara said sarcastically, gaining a small laugh from Skywalker. Again, that flash of a smile came and her heart stopped beating. _Force, what is wrong with me?_ Mara shook her head mentally and cleared her thoughts. There was no use going all sentimental on Skywalker. Not here, not now.

"If this party is so dull, then how about we entertain ourselves." Luke smiled again. _Force that smile is starting to annoy me!_ "Would you like to dance?"

Mara blinked in shock. This was _Skywalker_, right? The man who fumbles over his words if a pretty girls say nothing but "Hi"; the man who turns red when you compliment how great he looked that night. _That _Skywalker? This certainly was a new twist on things. As Mara looked at him with utter speechlessness, Skywalker smiled yet again. This time, a hopeful sheepish smile that made him look...well, farmboyish. His hair fell into his eyes when he moved his head, waiting patiently for an answer. Mara vaguely noted that this made him look handsome. Especially when he smiled. _Wait a second, Jade, where did _that _come from. Keep your thoughts straight, girl!_ Again, she shook her head, turning her attention back to Skywalker, who was now fidgeting with the buttons on his collar.

"Who are you and what have you done with Skywalker," Mara finally said. Skywalker flashed a smile at her. _Could he possibly ever be _not_ happy for one minute?_

"I tied him up and locked him in the 'fresher, if you don't mind," he said looking at Mara hopefully.

Mara pretended to consider his offer when she knew that she was going to give in…just this one time, though. "I guess I could dance with you. Just make sure Skywalker doesn't come back looking for you," she added with a wink.

Skywalker offered his hand to Mara, who took it cautiously. "I'll be sure he won't interfere."

She smiled as he put his hands on her waist and wound her own arms around his neck. "Good," she said softly in his ear, "because I don't think I can handle two of you."

The two swayed to the music, Mara acutely aware of how good Skywalker's arms felt around her. How it felt so…_right_. She had never felt so secure in her whole life and she couldn't deny that. Mara looked into his crystal blue eyes and her heart leapt. Maybe just once she won't fight back. Just once.

_Your eyes flash with different feelings, they express everything you see._

_They are the well to your soul and I can see the world through your eyes,_

_So beautiful._

_Anger flashes so gracefully across them, and I know I've gone too far,_

_I know you see the apology in my eyes, but you disregard it._

_I know you were hurting when you left me,_

_Your eyes say it all._

_They can't hide anything from the world._

_I admit I was a fool, but you can't run away from those_

_Beautiful, captivating, feeling eyes._

_Those eyes affect me in a way that_

_Sets my heart free._

_I can say that I am glad you did._

The cool air stung Luke Skywalker's face as he looked up at the stars and planets on his balcony. The day had not gone well, not at all. The meetings were all right, his visit with Leia and Han was great, and his work was dull. What wasn't right was his little spat with Mara Jade. They didn't exactly have the greatest encounter, and it was all over something stupid. Luke's mind wandered back to earlier that evening…

Luke heard a thump and an angry curse as he walked toward his apartment. He turned and saw a very flustered red-head picking up the parcels she had dropped. Luke hurried over to his friend and started to pick up some of the things that were now scattered all over the floor. He handed her a package and she stiffened when she looked up at him. Mara's eyes narrowed and she snatched the package back violently.

"I don't need your help Skywalker," she said stiffly, grabbing the last package of the floor.

"Well, I thought you could use a hand," Luke said, taken aback by Mara's sudden gruffness with him.

Mara laughed bitterly. "Look Skywalker, I don't need anybody's help, all right? Why don't you just leave and meditate or whatever you Jedi people do. I'm fine on my own, thanks."

Luke looked at Mara, who was glaring laser bolts at him now. "Well, I thought you could use help. Everybody needs a little help sometime."

"Well I don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my room."

"No." Luke was surprised at his own daring.

Mara's voice was filled with venom and ice. "Excuse me? I thought you just said that I couldn't go home."

Luke gulped and took a shuddering breath. "I said no."

Mara looked livid now. "Why not?"

_Need to find an excuse…Oh blast it, what was I thinking? _"Because…Because I think you need to-to accept help when it is offered." _Great, Skywalker, lecture her while she is ready to shoot you._

"Really." Mara had never looked so cold before, so dangerous.

"Yeah. Really." Luke said, regretting every moment of it.

"Well then, I think I will just go. I don't want to talk to you again, do I make myself clear?" Mara's voice was quiet and demanding.

"Crystal," Luke said indifferently. He didn't mention the flash of pain and loneliness that flickered in her jade eyes or the spike of remorse in her feelings. He knew he wasn't the only one who regretted their fight. As Mara's form disappeared, Luke sighed forlornly and walked the rest of the way to his apartment.

That was where he was now. Sitting on his balcony alone with no friends and no comfort. Why did he always drive people away? Why did the ones he cared about push him away? _What is wrong with me?_ Luke sighed and looked at the stars again.

He remembered a time when he dreamt of escaping to the stars, when he would do anything to go there. Now that he was away, things seemed so much simpler then. He had a few good friends and a simple life. No fiery tempered girls who made his insides turn to mush and his brain into a non-cooperative organ. No fights that ended in a lost friendship and no heartache. No pain. Luke sighed again. Mara affected him so deeply that it hurt. Really hurt. Not in a bad way though, but a good way. At night, sometimes he wondered if he would ever love again. Not after Callista. Yet Mara made him feel alive and made him feel he could do anything. And as he lay there wondering, he would always come up with the same question. _Do I love her?_

The stars were so faint this early in the night. Luke had always known that you couldn't always see them because they were blocked out by the never ending light on Coruscant. They were elusive, passive, and just out of reach. Just like Mara. No, he did not think he was in love with her…Or maybe he was. Either way, he didn't feel ready to love. But it was impossible to fall out of love when you know it is the right person. Maybe Luke wasn't ready to fall in love in his mind, but his heart had different plans.

_Your personality is like a flower that draws bees to it._

_I feel like one of those bees._

_It is so compassionate, gentle, and trusting._

_I lie awake at night only thinking about you._

_Your face appears, but that is not what makes me think._

_It is that always honest and open feelings that you have about the world._

_I see hope and sorrow; I know you have seen too much._

_Despite the hurt and trauma you went through, that personality is still there._

_I don't think it will ever go away._

_I hope it doesn't._

_That is who you are to me, and that is who you will always be._

_I don't know anything now._

_Somehow, I've found that you affect me_

_In a way I can't explain._

_Before, I didn't want it, but now,_

_I do._

It had been a standard month since that little argument with Skywalker. No, the argument was not little. It was huge. Enormous. Decidedly horrible. Mara Jade knew that it was her fault that he did not talk to her. She told him not to, and he respected that. It was lonely, though, to be without her friend. Her_ best_ friend. Her only friend. Now Mara lay in bed, regretting every bad thing she had ever said to Skywalker. She could picture his dejected expression when she last saw him and completely blew him off. It wasn't like she wanted to be near him, it was because she _wanted_ to, and that is what scared her.

Could anyone blame her? Probably. The first thing Mara learned not to do was run away from her problems. Here she was now, running away because she was afraid of what she felt for Luke Skywalker. It wasn't like she loved him or anything…Or did she? Was she afraid to love someone, especially Luke? Mara hardly even noticed that she had been referring to the Jedi in her mind with his first name more often.

_You know you like him. _The lazy voice was back again for another midnight haunt. _You are just in denial, and being in denial is not the truth._ No she wasn't! Mara Jade in denial? Impossible…wait, did she just deny that she was in denial? Maybe her month-long seclusion from Luke was taking a toll on her mental health. Maybe he could help her…No! Skywalker wouldn't forgive her, _ever_. What she did wasn't right, but she was afraid to feel what she did when she was around him. _Do I love him? Is that even a possible answer to all of this mess?_ Of course not! She, Mara Jade, love Luke Skywalker? _Love_? She cared about him, yes, but did it run as deep as _love_?

_Of course it does, don't you remember the dance? And the time on the balcony, and the other time on the_ Fire_? Do you really think that all of those feelings were a passing phase? Yeah, let's say it was an eight year long passing phase! Don't you see? These feelings are special; you can't just throw them away!_

Mara grudgingly agreed. She had been feeling this way about Skywalker for a while now…but love? Was she even capable of loving? Did it matter?

_No._

_What if I _do_ love him? What if I…love Luke Skywalker?_ There was only one way to find out. Mara thought back, back to all of the feelings that were aroused whenever she saw Luke or even when he simply touched her hand. Memories flashed through her mind, like the first time he gave her a hug, and the time when they sparred together in the gym and the time when she decided that Luke was her best friend or the time…All of these memories were filled with a kind of happiness and joy. They made Mara feel good and protected and…wonderful. Who knew such _emotion_ could be in a simple memory? Mara didn't really know what love felt like, but she was pretty sure that was it. A feeling of peace, longing and hope, joy, and pure bliss. A feeling of contentment and an intimacy that could never be fulfilled unless he loved her back. _She loved Luke!_ It was such an amazing discovery. Perhaps not so surprising, but it lifted a great weight off her shoulders. _Mara Jade loves Luke Skywalker…Mara loves Luke…Jade loves Skywalker…Mara Jade Skywalker…_ Mara sighed, as her brain chanted this over and over. She would have to tell him, but not today. Maybe not ever, but it was enough. She fell asleep, dreaming of blue eyes and strong arms around her.

_Your heart is what surprises me the most._

_It can be hard and calculating, yet joyful and compassionate._

_Whenever I lose hope, I think of you and that intricate pattern of aloofness and_

_Closeness._

_Your heart is so different from the others, I have to admit_

_It has captured mine._

_When nothing else seems right, your are always there, just there_

_When I need it._

_There is no weakness in showing someone you care._

_No, you are being thoughtless about that._

_It is what makes you human._

_I know you want to believe that, but your heart won't let you._

_Let it._

_I will always be there for you, so will you for me._

_And that is what having a good heart is._

_You have the most beautiful one I have ever seen._

_That is what makes you so special to_

_Me._

The day was beautiful and the galaxy, for now, was at peace. The sun shone and the afternoon bustle rushed happily past his window. But Luke Skywalker didn't take delight in the wonderful day. Oh no, he was sitting, contemplating his feelings for Mara Jade and his loneliness that seemed to create an empty void that could never be filled. He knew he cared for his friend deeply, he knew that he couldn't really see himself living life without her, but was it love? Sure, he had been in love a few times, but it never was this complicated before. He had so many questions and not enough answers.

How could he tell it was love? Was it _love_ or was it like the love he had for his sister? If it was real love, then will it pass? How could he be sure? Can he love again? Is he able to love? If he really did love her, did she love _him_? Could he stand another blow to his heart again? Could he stand to love Mara Jade at all?_ Clear your mind of questions, and find the answer you will,_ Yoda had said to him.

What if he couldn't? _You will know_ said a small voice. Luke sighed. Love for Mara was more complicated than he thought. Or was it? Luke remembered all of his feelings for Mara. What she felt like in his arms, how she made him smile when he thought he couldn't anymore, how…completely happy she made him. He remembered when she had said she was his best friend and that she would always be there for him; he remembered when Callista left and how she stayed with him for hours on end, letting him cry out his soul. Luke remembered…how whole he felt with her around. It felt as though he was only half of a person, and Mara was his other half.

_Maybe I do love her…Yes, yes, I do! I've been blind, I couldn't see it before. Why else would I feel like a new person around her, why else would the Force ripple around me at the very sight of her? I love her, more than anything else I can think of, and I neglected it. It's my entire fault this is happening…I can't ever talk to her again. Force, I really have it bad this time. I'm in over my head, I-I can't feel happy unless I'm with Mara. She fills the emptiness within my heart. I know I love her, but does she love _me

Luke knew that he could never be happy again if he didn't talk to Mara. Dejected, he looked at his hands. They were roughened by years of lightsaber use, just like his heart was roughened by repeated brokenness. The scars would always be there, and now Mara was an open wound, bleeding the life that once was there out of him. Luke blinked, not willing to let the tears fall. It was useless, Mara hated his guts and he loved her more than life itself. Why did he let his heart be taken away again?

Someone knocked on the door and stirred Luke out of his depressing reverie. He stretched out into the Force and felt a familiar presence. _It was Mara!_ Luke jumped off the couch and hurried to the door, wiping his eyes as it quickly opened. He knew he looked like a mess, but he didn't care. Mara was here, and he didn't feel alone anymore.

Mara peered at him with concern as she walked into his apartment. She looked so serious and distant right then that Luke instantly worried that maybe she was there to argue more. But she didn't say anything hostile; instead, she looked at him regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Farmboy. Really, I am," Mara said as she sat on the couch that Luke had vacated. Luke could tell that she meant it, and his heart went out to her. He was sorry too.

"It wasn't entirely your fault, it was mine too. I'm sorry for being so…not friendly with you." Luke said it with sincere apology and he started to feel better. Mara just being there with him made him feel elated and…_invigorated_.

"Are you feeling all right? I kept sensing that you were not well earlier," Mara said, as Luke sat down next to her. She had been working on her Force skills. She put a hand on his arm and squeezed it slightly. Luke inhaled sharply at the contact, feeling as if he had downed a whole bottle of Corellian ale.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now. I was just remembering how lonely I am these days." Mara looked concerned for a second and then looked away. She seemed afraid to show concern or caring feelings toward him.

"That's good…I mean that you are all right. I thought you were sick or something, the way you were broadcasting," Mara said turning her gaze back on Luke. His heart skipped a beat and his head swam. She was such a good person; he didn't deserve to love her.

Luke smiled, despite the feelings that rushed through him at a thousand miles per hour. "I'm not alone now. How have you been these days?"

Mara laughed scornfully. "Lousy. I couldn't get anything done without you hanging around my head."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Mara smiled and Luke's heart hammered. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Mind you, it wasn't a full smile, but a small half-smile. It had always been Luke's goal to get Mara to smile a real smile. Not a smirk or a half-hearted smile, but an honest, brilliant smile, one that could radiate so much joy that people on the other side of the galaxy would be blind. He had never seen one before.

Mara looked around the room, her eyes roaming around everything until they paused on an old holo. It was one of them together. She got up and walked over to it.

"Where did you get this?" she asked looking at it curiously. She could remember when they were together like that.

Luke walked over to her side. "I had Tionne find it. I need a picture of my best friend, right?" He smiled and she moved closer to him.

"I remember when that happened," Mara said pointing at the background. It was a full-blown food fight between Luke's younger students. Mara had been visiting Luke and the kids decided to put on a show. Mara and Luke had both been covered in food, but they looked happier than ever.

Luke laughed and Mara laughed with him. He felt so alive when she was around. He just wanted her to be there, nothing more. Her being there with him made him feel content. Mara was a good person. She cared about him and she had a great mind. Just as her mind was sharp, her tongue was even sharper. She cared about people now, more than herself, and she made a point of rescuing him a few times before. She had a great heart, and Luke found that most attractive. He sighed. Mara smiled once more and gave him an awkward hug. Luke relished the feeling and let go.

"Well… I have to go now, see you later, Luke." With that, Mara left Luke, leaving him feeling a whole lot better than when he first woke up. Force, he loved that girl!

_Your simplicity is intriguing._

_Most would think that simple is plain, but you are_

_Amazing._

_You wear your heart on your sleeve and say what you think and_

_Mean what you say._

_I should have realized by now that you cared for me._

_It has always been._

_Now I want it that way, simple is elegant and you're simply elegant_

_In your words. _

_Who knew three little words could be so powerful?_

_I didn't, until you said them._

_Now I know the power and simplicity of it all._

_It wasn't the words, it was you._

_You melted my heart with three words, not a long winded declaration_

_But three words._

_Three words._

_And you know what?_

_I love you too._

The night was cool and beautiful. Mara Jade looked up in wonder at all of the bright, bright stars that filled the velvet black sky. Yavin IV was most definitely a beautiful place at night; and even more beautiful when the love of her life was standing there with her. She hadn't told Luke yet, but she knew she had to some day. You couldn't hold love in forever, and Mara knew that. She was afraid of how he would react to it all.

She looked up at the trees and took a deep breath, smelling the earthy scent of the forest. Luke had insisted that she went with him on a walk and since she had nothing else to do, she agreed. Mara was glad she went with him. Reflexively, she caught Luke's swinging hand in hers hand held it softly. She could sense his surprise at the sudden gesture but said nothing. Mara smiled, amused.

"I got you, didn't I, Skywalker?" she asked teasingly.

Luke laughed. Mara loved to hear him laugh. "Yes, yes you did." He tightened his grip on her hand and her heart shot to her throat. Luke leaned close to her ear.

"I got you, didn't I, Jade?" he whispered. His breath tickled her neck and ear and sent shivers down her spine. Why was he doing this?

"Y-yes you did…badly," Mara said quietly back, looking into those bright, clear, shining, joyful, blue eyes. They held her in a trance as she quietly stared at Luke. He seemed to notice this and smiled widely.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" His smile grew even wider as Mara looked away and blushed.

"No, no…I-I…" Mara stuttered.

Luke gasped dramatically. "Mara Jade, the sharp-tongued assassin, couldn't think of a reply to my question?"

Mara grew indignant. "Of course there is something on your face…I just haven't figured it out yet."

Luke suddenly stopped in a clearing. He turned so that he could grab he other hand. Mara's breath grew ragged and shallow as he held her hands tightly. What was going on with him? Did he suspect something?

"Let go," Mara breathed. He was drawing her closer now, still holding both of her hands tightly.

"Why?" It was such a simple question, so full of meaning. She could see his eyes now, they were filled with…love? Longing? Wait, why was he looking at her like that? Luke was now looking at her, admiringly; lovingly. _Oh, Force!_

"Why should I let go, before I do this?" Luke whispered, leaning down, so close to Mara now. In that split second, he kissed her, right then and there. It was the most amazing thing that Mara had ever experienced. It was so warm, so sweet, yet filled with a passion that almost scared her. It was wonderful! She opened her eyes in surprise and pulled away. Luke opened his eyes, an expression of glee permanently fixed on his face. What exactly was going on here? Why was he teasing her like this?

Luke had obviously sensed her attraction to him and decided to make fun of her. Anger and despair welled inside of her as Luke looked worriedly at her.

"You-you nerf! What are you trying to do here? Teach me a lesson?" Mara said pulling away from Luke.

Luke suddenly understood and she saw him look hurt. "Mara, I…"

Mara's eyes flashed angrily. "Don't 'Mara I' me! You are being…just, just foolish right now, foolish. I was wrong to ever trust you again!"

Mara now saw how crushed Luke was. He looked so sad and so…alone. What had she done? Her old defensive patterns came back and she was pushing her only love away. Why was she being so stupid? Luke would never play her like that! Mara took a deep breath and looked at Luke.

"I'm sorry, I-I just overreacted, that's all," she said regretfully. Why did she always have to ruin a good moment? _Why?_

Luke smiled, and she saw his eyes shining with understanding. He grabbed both of her hands again and pulled her close, letting her rest her head on his chest. This felt…right, really. In Luke's embrace, she felt so protected, so _loved_. Did he really love her? He stoked Mara's hair and held her close while Mara was clinging to him with all her might. She had made a mistake, and she was sorry. Once she looked up, Mara saw Luke's handsome smile. He looked so caring and forgiving that she wondered how she was allowed to love him. He was above her in so many ways.

"I love you," he whispered into Mara's red hair. Mara paused and blinked while all Luke could do was smile sadly. Her heart fluttered wildly and her mind was racing._ He loved her!_ She was convinced that this was a dream; all a dream. But it was happening right then…it was too good to be true! Mara's dreams were being fulfilled and she couldn't be any more joyous than she was right then. He loved _her_! She finally found her voice again.

"Oh, Luke," she said, clinging to him harder than before. "I love you too."

Every thing was right, in her mind. It felt good, it felt right. It was so frightening yet intoxicating. Wonderfully, brilliantly, perfectly right in so many ways that Mara had to fight down tears of joy. To cry was a weakness, but she did anyway. Luke loved her, and that was all that really, _truly_ mattered.

Luke looked down and saw her crying and he looked so concerned. She smiled at him. Not a half-smile, a smirk, or a little quirk of the lips. No, this was a full smile, wonderful and beautiful. Mara had never felt so good smiling either. He smiled wonderfully back and she knew that there was no turning back now. Neither of them could. Luke leaned close to her ear again.

"Now, where were we?" he said quietly, drawing a quiet giggle from Mara.

"I think we were here," she said, laying a hand on his cheek and bringing his face down closer to her. They kissed again, but this time it was a promise to never leave one another again. Mara knew that she was helplessly, hopelessly, and truly in love. And there was never a feeling like it.

_Everything about you is wonderful._

_Your smile is so full of life and your hair is so soft._

_Yes, you are beautiful on the outside, but on the inside too, and that is what_

_Really matters._

_You are so lovely to me, yet you can be so cold._

_It is thrilling and beautiful._

_It makes me think that I could never be with you, yet you came._

_You came with me and now here we are._

_We. Together. For eternity._

_We are a balance of opposites, and I find that most wonderful._

_It is because you are so wonderful._

_You are full of fire, I am tranquil._

_You are a realist, me, an optimist._

_Everything about us is different, but opposites attract._

_We do have one thing in common._

_Love. Ours._

_It is just us._

_You and me._

_You are beautiful, so intriguing._

_And that makes all the difference._

Luke Skywalker was going to be married. Him; _married_! It was such a wonderful and crazy idea, but it was happening. Luke paced nervously inside his room, trying to quiet his nerves, but he couldn't. He couldn't control anything now. He nervously ran a hand through his hair and stopped at the door. He was going to be married! To Mara Jade, the person that captured his heart all those years ago. _He was going to be married!_ The door slid open and Luke saw his brother-in-law come in. He put his hands in his pockets in an attempt to stop them from shaking, but Han caught him.

"You nervous?" Han asked, concerned for Luke's emotional capacity. Luke ran a hand through his hair again.

"No, I'm not nervous," he said, looking apprehensively at the door. Han gave Luke a knowing smile.

"Come on, kid, you look like you saw Palpatine's ghost."

Luke looked away and nodded. "Okay, so I'm a little…no, I'm really nervous. You caught me."

Han looked at him sympathetically. "Hey, kid, this is your big day, you have got to get it together here. Mara needs you to be your best. She's probably more nervous than you are. Look, I've gotten married before, and I was scared to death, but then I remembered something. I was going to be with the girl of my dreams forever. I was going to live with someone I cared about very much and I would be with her _forever_. Forget about the press and the guests and even the guy who's gonna marry you. Forget it all and only focus on you and Mara and your love, okay? That's really what this is all about today. You, Mara, and sharing your love for the rest of your life."

Luke sighed. "You're right, Han. Thanks."

Han smiled at him and patted him on the back. "You go get her, kid."

Luke stood nervously, waiting for the ceremony to begin. He had felt better after his heart-to-heart with Han, but he still was a little nervous. Who wouldn't be if they were going to marry the one girl of their dreams who was more than perfect for them? Then, he saw her. _A lot more than perfect_.

Mara was dressed in white and her hair was done up beautifully. Her red hair stood out against the white and her eyes shone bright and green. Luke's heart leapt and he fidgeted with his own clothes. He looked dingy compared to her radiant beauty. Mara smiled when she saw Luke looking completely aghast at her.

_Like what you see, Farmboy?_ She seemed to ask in his mind. Mara had decided to pursue her duty as a Jedi and she had twice the power she had ten years ago.

Luke's mouth went dry as she came closer. Nothing else seemed to register in his brain except Mara. She was like a source of light and he was like a moth, drawn to the light. _Yes, very much._

_Well, you don't look too bad yourself._ The voice was clearly impressed. Mara was almost there and Luke was so entranced by her that he could have forgotten his own name.

_Thanks_. That was all he could say as he let Mara take his arm and face the administrator. Luke hardly listened to anything the man was saying. He was only focused on the so very beautiful woman who was holding hands with him at that very minute. They said their vows and gave each other some personal things they wished to say. Every minute was focused on Mara. Every thought was about her. When it came time to kiss her, he was already doing so before anyone said anything. It was like a dream come true, Luke thought, as he walked away, arm in arm with Mara Jade Skywalker. She was going to be with him. Forever. And nothing had _ever_ felt this right.

_I am yours and you are mine._

_That is who we are:_

_Simply beautiful._


End file.
